Justice League Locker Room
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Love stories Dick&Donna,Jay&Rose,Helena&OC&Vic&Conner,OC&OC,Babs&Ted,mostly is Bruce and Diana.PLEASE REVIEW! RATED M FOR SEXUAL THINGS IN CHAPTER 8,14, and 15. I'M ADDING A CHAPTER CHECK CHAPTER 2 & 3 :D
1. Locker Room

The Justice League Locker Room

By: Lee-Lee-Boo

One day in the watch tower after the league had a long mission. After all that fighting everybody didn't smell so good. Usually after a mission they didn't need to take a shower because nobody every sweated. They were all pretty tried too. They all decide to a nice shower in the locker room. This is where are story begins.(Author note: this is just when it was the 7 not anybody else. There are 6 of the 7 in this story )In the girl's locker….Hawk girl and Wonder Woman got into the hallways that lead to the girls locker turned the corner and they were there in the locker room. The locker room had pink walls and it had a fuzzy hot pink rug all through it when the locker room was first put together it was nothing but pink walls, had two lockers, and two shower and a bathroom. Hawk girl and wonder woman put in the rug and change it the shower curtains were pink to green with hot pinks stars on them. And the lockers were painted pink. Also there was an extra room the girls turned that into a spa. It was nice had a hot tub right in the middle of the room and in the corner a sauna. They also had a little juice bar the spa room. The girls loved the locker room it was nice and cozy felt like home on earth to them. They wondered what the guys locker room was like compared to theirs. So anyways the girls change into their bathing suits and got into the hot tub and man it felt good on their sore muscle they both let out a sigh of relief.

Shayrea said to Diana "So what was up with you looking at Batman when we were fighting today?"

Diana eyes opened wider and she said "What are you talking about?"

S: "O come on you just can't say it can you !"

D: "Say what?"

S:" You have feelings for Batman"

D: (gasp) "Do not"

S: "Do too"

S: "Diana come on you don't have any feelings for him not even a little"

D: (sighs and stops pouting) "Ok maybe a little"

S: "I knew it" (says it with happiness for her friend and with a smile because she was right)

D: "Yeah you were right what's going on with you and John hmmm…"

S: (stop smiling and face turns bright red) "nothing"

D: "then tell me why your face is red."

S: "ok maybe I do have some feelings for him"

D and S: "ekkkkk" (quietly out of happiness and excitement)

S: "Why don't we ask them out ever?"

D: "I did once but, he gave me three reasons"

S: "What were they?"

D: "1.) Dating in the team always leads to issues 2.) You're an Amazon princess and I am a rich kid with issue lots of issue and 3.) If my enemies had someone special they wouldn't rest until they gotten to me by her." (Trying her best to sound like batman)

S: "Funny impression Diana but, is that really what he said?"

D: "Yes, that is what he said"

S: "The only reason I have ask John out yet is because I just don't want to hurt him but, I do ask him out I am afraid I'm going to hurt him so, it's better if I don't ask him out at all."

D: "I guess that makes sense and I guess the dating in the team always leads to issues is to."

S and D: (get out of the hot tub and go to take a nice relaxing shower)

Meanwhile is the guy's locker room….

John: "Ouch!" "Wally stops hitting people in the butt with a towel it hurts!"

Wally: "O stop complaining" (Wally say walking by superman's locker)

Wally: "Ouch! Supes what's the big idea!" "That's really hurts."

Clark: (laughing then stops and says) "Now you know how John feels."

Wally: "Yeah I guess you're right sorry about that John"

John: "That's Ok" (picks up a towel and hits Wally in the butt with it)

Wally: "Ouch, next time I'm not going to even bother starting this again."

Bruce: (shaking his head looking up at the ceiling)

Clark: (Walks over to batman's locker and sits next to him and see a picture of a little black hair girl and a little back hair boy) " Hey Bruce who are the pictures of the kids"

Bruce: "My daughter and my son why do you ask"

Clark: "Wait you have kids?"

Bruce: "Yes."

Wally: "Bats you have kids?"

Bruce: "Yes Wally I do"

Wally: (zooms over the locker rand looks at the pictures of the kids) " Hey there cute and nice looking you sure there your kids."

Bruce: (stands up and looks as if his ready to punch him)

Wally: "Just kidding, just kidding (sigh) he can never get a joke"

John: (Walks over and takes a look) "I notice no picture of a wife"

Clark and Wally: (looked at the locker and then at Bruce)

Bruce: "I have a wife and there a picture of her in my room"

(The heroes here a zoom go by and Wally was gone. He return to find everybody dressed in their uniforms. Flash found the picture and gave it to Batman.)

Wally: (zoomed into the locker room came out in a matter of seconds as Flash)

Flash: "So did I get the right picture ?"

Batman: "Yes, and I hope you didn't make a mess of my room doing it."

Flash: "Nope. But you do know how to pick them she pretty hot."

Batman: (gave him his glare) "I didn't pick her for that I picked because (said quietly) I love her."

GL: "He just said he loves her"

Superman: "Underneath all that meanness there a big cuddly teddy bears"

Batman: "I'm never going to live this down am I"

The guys: "Nope"

Batman: "Didn't think so"

Meanwhile two girls were walking past the boy's locker room they heard

"Batman said he loved her" come from Flash's mouth

Diana smiled and Hawk girl notice it and said "Come on love bird."

( Let me know what you think please this is my first published story ! P.S. I dont own any charaters in here )


	2. Big misunderstanding :D

League and Alfred POV

The league wondered why Bruce had gone home so early so they went to check.

They went to Wayne manor and saw Alfred answer.

Superman: "Hello Alfred just wondering were Bruce is and why he left early?"

Alfred: "Master Bruce left early because today is his and his wife's five year anniversary."

Flash: "So where is he?"

Alfred pointed to their bedroom door.

Flash: "Oh I guess Bats is busy at the moment."

Alfred nodded he stepped out of the way to allow them to come in and sit down. They sat and then they heard a big bang. Then the sounds of giggling come from a woman. Everybody face turned a little red even Flash's. Then they heard a bang then a moan come from a woman. Alfred just stood there frozen.

Alfred: "Good heavens."

Superman's face was the reddest. Because of his Super hearing he heard more than the others could a lot more than he wished he heard.

Bruce and Selina POV…

Bruce and Selina were lying on their bed. Just looking at the ceiling. Then Bruce got an idea. He flipped over so, he was on top of Selina. Selina eyes widen.

Selina: "Bruce Wayne what do you think you are doing?"

Bruce: "I'm bored."

Selina: "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Bruce: "Play with me?"

Selina: "You're acting like a five year old right now but, I have a better idea."

Bruce: "What's that Selly Welly?"

Selina: "Well first stop that five year act and you'll find out."

Bruce: "Fine what is it."

Selina then somehow slipped out from under Bruce and was standing behind him. Bruce slipped off the bed and went to grab Selina but, she moved away from him.

Selina: "You got to catch me first to find out my idea."

Bruce: "I'm the one acting like a five year old."

Selina: "Fine you won't find out what I was going to do."

Bruce just stood there then ran towards Selina. Selina moved and soon they were running around their bedroom like kids playing tag. Then Selina was on the other side of the bed and Bruce was on the other side. Then Bruce jumped across the bed and Selina moved out of the way Bruce hit the floor. Selina broke out in a fit of giggles. (Bruce was the bang that the league heard and that is why they heard Selina laughing.) Then Bruce sat up and pulled Selina down to the ground by her ankle. She fell and smacked her head on the ground then let out a moan. (What the league and Alfred heard downstairs.)

League and Alfred POV

Alfred left the room Flash face was back to normal color unlike everybody else's.

Flash: "Wow Bats and Mrs. Bats like it rough."

Everybody looked him.

Flash: "What was it something I said?"

Everybody nodded their head yes.

Flash: "Care to tell what it was?"

Everybody shook their head no.

Flash: "Fine be that way."

Then they heard another moan come from a guy. Then hitting sounds.

Flash: "As I said before they like it rough I wonder if that's how Bats got all those cuts."

Everybody again looked at him.

Flash: "Again what did I say?"

Then they heard a yelp come from Bruce.

Flash: "O boy wonder what that was about?"

Bruce and Selina POV…

Selina sat up and then rubbed her head then punched Bruce in the arm he moaned as he rubbed it. (What the league heard) Then Selina started slapping him like crazy. Selina then hit him in a bad place Bruce yelped. Then tipped over. Selina realize what she did.

Selina: "O Bruce baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you there."

Bruce: "Just …..don't."

Selina: "Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

Bruce just looked up at her like really.

Selina: "Want me to go to get an ice pack?"

Bruce just shook his head not looking at her.

Selina: "Then what do you want me to do?"

Bruce: "Nothing…just….nothing."

Selina: "Want me to rub it?"

Bruce again looked up at her with the like really face.

Selina: "Sorry."

Then she got an idea she didn't care if he didn't want her to do anything. When she knew that he wasn't looking she stuck her hand in between his legs making sure he wouldn't notice. She then carefully grabbed him he jumped back a little from the touch.

Selina: "Bruce sweetie relax it's just me."

Then her other hand started to rub him he let out a groan. Selina smiled to herself as she was surprised that Bruce allowed her to do this to him. Selina couldn't tell if her hit made him swell up or her touch. She was hoping her touch. Then she realized Bruce looked up at her. She saw that wild look in his eyes. The next thing Selina new she was under Bruce on the ground and he was undressing her.

League and Alfred POV….

Then they all heard a pattern beat on the floor. That's when the league got up and decided it was time for them to leave. Alfred shut the door behind them. He picked up ear muff and put them on he didn't want to hear his son and his daughter in law making love.


	3. Dinner, Love talk and the accident

Justice league locker room chapter 2: Dinner, Love talk and the accident

Batman walked to his room from the locker room one day in the watch tower.

Then turns around to see two big blue eyes in his faces he jumps back.

Diana is standing there

WW: Did I scare you?

BM: No just shock me I knew someone was there I just didn't think when I turned around your eyes would be in my face.

WW: Sorry

Diana sees the picture of a blond hair woman with bright green eyes

Batman notice her looking at it

BM: That's my wife Selina

WW: Wife? You are married (she says with a sad face)

BM: yes and I love her very much we got married when I was 19 and she was 18 and had twins a year later named Helena and a boy name Jr. but, we call him Jay.

WW: May I see a picture of these twins?

Batman walks over to a book shelf and takes picture frame off of it and hands it to Diana

Diana sees a little girl with dark rich black hair like Bruce's and with bright bluish-greenish eyes. Then sees a little blue that looks a lot like Bruce only in little boy form.

WW: How old are they?

BM: 3 years old almost 4 in a few days

Diana notice that he doesn't were a wedding ring on his finger

WW: No wedding ring

BM: Yes I have one but I don't wear it when I'm batman so my villains don't expect anything.

WW: O

BM: Let's go catch up with the others it dinner time

WW: right

Diana thought maybe if I find out more about her maybe I could see how strong their marriage is.

Batman thought wonder why Diana wants to know more about my family?

All sitting there eating and hanging out in the dinner room

Then batman got up

BM: Excuse I have to take this

Batman walks away with his cell in hand

Few minutes later ran towards the teleporters

The rest of the league ran after him

SM: What's wrong?

BM: Family matter I have to go

Then he was gone

Supermen flew over to the controls and looked at the last area it said outside of Gotham General hospital.

SM: He was heading to Gotham General

F: I going to follow him

HG: Me two

GL: Me three

SM: We're all going

Got on the teleporters and were beamed down the outside of Gotham General just in time to see Bruce Wayne running into the Hospital the league changed into the secret identies.

And ran into the hospital

Shayrea: Hi were here to see Wayne

Info person: Selina, Jr., and Helena Wayne

Clark: Yes

Info person: ER

They all ran to the ER to see Bruce sitting there on a bench outside a room holding two little kids in a hug.

John aka GL: Hi Bruce

Bruce looked up and they saw the little kids face had cuts and stitches on it and the boy had his arm in the cast.

Bruce: Hi guys (said in a sad and worried voice)

Wally: walks over to the kids

Wally: What happened to you?

The kids just looked at him with sacred eyes

Bruce: My wife was driving home from her parent's house with them when a drunk truck driver hit the car. The kids were safe thanks to the seats but, Selina was hit head on and was ejected.

The league just stood there frozen by what they were hearing

Bruce: There working on her right now…

The little girl walked over and took something out of her pocket

Helena: Mommy's…

She was holding a locket that was heart shaped

Bruce looked at it

Bruce: Yes that's mommies and where did you get it

Jay walked over

Jay: Ground near momma

Bruce: Jay ,Helena you guys found this on the ground near Selina at the Car crash

Helena: Mommies Locket broke

Jay picked it up by the chain and the locket just fell right off

Jay: See chain broken

Jay put the chain in his dad's hands

Helena picks up the locket and puts it in her dads hands

Bruce slips the locket back on and clips the back together

Bruce: it's not broken just unclipped

League just smiles when they see how Bruce's acts around his kids

The doctor comes out

Bruce looks up and the doctor has a smile on his face

Doctor: She good for now and she is awake but, you will be shocked on the count of her face and the burns.

Bruce: Can I see her?

Doctor: Be my guess

Bruce turns the league

Bruce: Can you guys watch Helena and Jay when I go in there

Wally: You bet we can and picks up the little boy that's playing with his cast on his arm

Jay turns to Wally

Jay: Hi me jay

Wally: Hi Jay my name is Wally

Jay: Hi Wally

Wally: Cool he knows my name

Shayrea picks up the girl

Shayrea: Don't worry we got the 3 kids

Bruce: 3?

Shayrea: Yeah Jay, Helena, and Wally

Wally: Hey I am not a kid

Bruce: Thanks guy

Bruce walks into his wife room with the locket

Helena: Daddy…Daddy….Daddy

Helena starts to cry

Shayrea: Don't worry sweetie daddy went to see mommy

Helena Stops crying

Helena: Momma ?

Clark: Yes Momma

Helena: Momma Momma Momma Momma

Helena says jumping up and down in Shayrea's arms

Jay sees what his sister is doing and copies what sees doing

Wally standing there trying to holding and jay just bouncing up and down in his arms

Wally: Somebody get him to stop jumping before I lose my grip.

Clark takes him from Wally arms Jay still jumping along with Helena

Both kids saying Momma over and over again

Bruce comes out and the twins stop and look at him

Helena and Jay still jumping start saying Daddy daddy daddy daddy

Clark and Shayrea put them down.

Jay and Helena run over to Bruce and he picks them up.

Bruce: Do you guys want to see Momma now? She heard you guys calling her and would very much like to see you.

Jay and Helena yell at the same time: Momma

Bruce: Alright but, try to be quiet momma's get a headache

Bruce takes them into the room holding them and tells the league they can come in too.

Bruce sits down on the chair next to the bed holding the twins and the league hears the twins say "momma" quietly

They hear Selina say my "darling are you ok"

Jay and Helena: Yes Momma

The league walks in there and stands there frozen looking at Selina.


	4. The talking, the past, and the pain

Justice League Locker room Chapter 3: The talking, the past, and the pain

The League walked into the hospital room and saw Selina lying there. She had burns all over her face. Her arms were all bandage from her shoulder all the way to her wrist. They could see were the glass had cut her head. There were bandages around her head her hair was strained with ashes and old blood. She looked as she was drowned in gasoline and liquor and was set on fire thought Wally. Selina turned to see the league and smiled. Selina "Never thought I would be reformed, married and a mom would you now. Clark "Not really but, I guess you proved us wrong." Selina just sat there still smiling. Shayrea "does it hurt?" Selina "I've been bombed, knifed, shot at and had my heart taken out of me. But, this isn't the worst I've been." Selina "I am shocked that you guys came didn't think you would come to make sure a ex-villian was alright." Wally "You may have been a villian but, were here to see the person that is here now not in the past." Everybody just looked at Wally in shock at what he just said even Bruce was shocked. Wally "what I can have moments can't I?" John aka GL "Well we knew it had to happen sometime." Everybody laughed even Selina. Wally had a frown on his face until he saw it made Selina laugh and laughed along they were right it was pretty funny. Selina" Please sit and stay for a while I would love to have some company. The league took seats and sat with her and talked. The nurse came in "Alright Mrs. Wayne time to change your bandages everybody has to leave." Selina grab her husband and held it tight as it was her life line. Selina "Can my husband stay?" Nurse "If you want he may but, only him. Shayrea and Clark came over and took the twins. The league waited outside. They heard screaming come from the room. The twins started to cry. Wally "Hey kiddos what wrong?" Jay "Momma… (sob)… is being …. (sniff)…hurted!" Helena "Mommy is screaming make them stop." Clark "There making Momma feel better but, what they're doing to make her feel better it hurts." The twins were still crying they didn't understand it was too complex for a sentence they were only three. Wally "the nurse is making Momma's booboos go away it's going to hurt though." Jay "Nurse make booboos go bye-bye." Wally "Yes." Diana "were did that come from?" Wally "I thought if they didn't get what Clark said cuz it probably was to complex so, I broke it down to words they probably know." Clark "Nice job you got them to stop crying." Nurse comes out "You can go back in now." The league goes back in to see Selina lying there eyes full of tears. Bruce is holding her hand and stroking her hair. Diana "Are you alright Selina?" Selina just nods with a single tear coming down her face. Diana thought "wow I was jealous about her before I saw how bad she was but. Know I feel bad that I was jealous in the first place….


	5. Visitors

Justice League Locker Room Chapter 4: Visitors….

After talking for a few hours there was a knock at the door a little boy that looked like a preteen or at least close to one was standing he had black hair and big ice blue eyes. There was a tall, red head teenager girl standing next to him and an older man with grey hair and a tiny grey mustache behind them. The league sat there confused with their heads full of question. Who are they? Do they have more kids? If they have more kids why weren't they here early? The boy ran over to Bruce and Selina. Bruce picked him up and said "Hey sport how was school" Dick "How how was school do you have any idea how worried I was when Alfred picked me up instead of you and Selina and brought me here?" Bruce "Sorry Dick I just thought it better for you to stay in school just in case that they had to do more things on Selina." Dick turned to Selina he looked at her with his eyes full of shock when he saw Selina Dick "Selina are you alright?" Selina just nodded and opened her arms for a hug. Dick hugged her. Selina "show how was school?" Dick "Good" Bruce "So when she asked you. You answer her but, when I asked you. You don't answer?" Dick "Yes" Bruce "I see and Dick I want you to meet the JLA." Dick "Hi it's nice to meet you all my name Dick aka robin." Dick turns to the red hair teen still standing in the door way shocked by how bad Selina looks. Dick "Hey Babs you going to come meet that league or not?" Barbra stop looking at Selina and came in along with Alfred. She walked over to the league and said "Hi my name is Barbra aka Batgirl but, you can call me Babs." Wally "nice to finally meet both." Babs turned and walked over to Selina and sat on the other side of the bed. Selina "Alright you all need a break go get something to eat, use the bathroom and take a walk Bruce that include you." Bruce "Selina I stood" Selina Cuts him off "no buts your going alright I will be back when you get here I promise I not going to move with all this burns and cuts also all these wires connected to me so go." Bruce and everybody leave the room and head down the dining hall. They all went for a walk. And used the bathroom. Go back to the room and find Selina sitting there eating a salad. They all sit and start talking again and just hanging out. Selina just sitting there listening to them talk and she can't help but smile. She thought if I every die at a early age then I know that the league would take care of my guy and my darlings. Not to mention I can tell that Diana has a thing for my guy I mean who wouldn't he smart, handsome and a really goofball when he lets that side come to you but, I think it's only me that he allows that to come out to.

**Again review and tell Selina dies and Diana and Bruce get to together 12 years later when the twins are 15 or stood Selina live and only one vote per person please!**


	6. Death, tears, broken heart

Justice League Locker Room Chapter 5: Death, tears, broken heart

The end of the day came and the league said their goodbyes and wish Selina to get better. Selina" Thank you for keeping me company and for me getting better I promise I will." Alfred took the twins, Babs and Dick home. Bruce stayed with Selina to make sure she wasn't alone. Around midnight Bruce started to fall asleep. Bruce kept jumping at the thought of falling asleep and leaving Selina alone for hours upon hours until he awoke. Selina: "It's ok darling you and fall asleep I'm not going anywhere I promise." Bruce: I don't want to leave you alone what if you need something. Selina: Ill wake you up Bruce: What if I don't wake up? Selina: I'll call a nurse than alright so get some sleep. Bruce: Alright goodnight Selina I love you Selina: Goodnight I love you too. Once Selina new Bruce was asleep she picked up a pen and wrote him a letter then took off the locket he gave her when they were dating the first year. She wrapped the locket around it so that the heart locket was where the letter opened. She put it under her pillow she would give it to him when she knew the time was right. Later in the night Bruce wake up to find Selina fast asleep she looked so peaceful he got up and pulled the cover up to her shoulders carefully so that she would not wake up and it wouldn't hurt her burns. He sat down and went back to sleep. The next morning the Bruce woke up to find Selina awake and eating Breakfast. Selina: Good morning Sleepy head and why don't you get some breakfast yourself." She said trying to not sound in pain or ready to cry. Bruce: You'll be back here Selina: Yes I will Bruce: Alright I will be back in 5 minutes. Bruce's kisses her on the top of her head. Selina: My lips are down here silly. Bruce's and Selina kiss on the lips, and Selina hugs him Bruce hugs back and Selina says I love you you're the best guy my only love and most of all my guy. Bruce: Alright and I love you too you're my only love and we'll be together till your time when were old and grey right. Selina just nods not able to talk. Bruce leaves and Selina takes the letter with the locket out from under her pillow and another letter she rings for the nurse and hands her the letter and says can you mail this for me it's a letter to a friend and just you can know about this alright I don't want my husband to know it's a private letter to one of friends that's a girl my husband wouldn't send it I know cause he wouldn't understand. Nurse: Alright I will. The nurse leaves and comes back up and 1 minute before Bruce does. Nurse: I just gave it to the mailman. Selina: Thank you Nurse: You're welcome. The nurse leaves and Selina could tell her time was coming at least she told her husband I love you, felt him hug her one last time and felt him kiss her one last time. She heard Bruce's voice say hi to one of the nurse then his footstep drew closer and closer. He got to the doorway her eyes were ready to close she was very tried. She thought at least the twin's birthday was two days ago and we got to celebrate it as a family but, it was in the hospital. Bruce could see something was wrong she looked tired and weak. He ran over grabs onto her hand and Selina turns to him opens up her hand. She puts the letter and the locket in his hand and says I love darling I always will forever. Bruce realizes what happening and says I love you too and I always will. Selina smiles and closes her eyes and Bruce feels her hand lose its grip on his then hears the heart monitor make a flat line sound. The nurses and doctors come in and Bruce is forced outside the room and they try to bring her back but, Bruce knows she gone and isn't coming back. He opens his hand to find a letter and her locket rap around the letter. He took off the locket to find it was broken the heart was right down the middle. With tears in his eyes he opened the letter and it said…


	7. Letters

Justice League Locker Room Chapter 6: The Letters

Bruce talks to the doctor. The doctor says "well I am sorry but, I thought you knew Selina got heart problems from the car crash and she said she wanted to tell you so we thought she did but, I guess she didn't we are sorry about your lose Mr. Wayne. Bruce: "Thank you for your help." Doctor: "no problem" The doctor walks away and Bruce just stands there with paper he gave him to fill out. When Bruce finished he was in tears. The nurse came over and took the papers from him and handed him Selina's clothes in a bag and a box of videos. Bruce took got up and walked away he gave Alfred a call after he finished crying and asked him to pick him up. In half an hour he was there Bruce got in Alfred saw he had a bag for clothes and a big box. Alfred: "Did you bring those homes for washing to take a clean pair when she comes home?"Bruce only wished. He looked up at Alfred with tears rolling down his face. Alfred: Master Bruce what's wrong is Mister Selina alright. Bruce: She's…She's…dead. Alfred: "Master Bruce I am sorry." Bruce: I'm going to be better as time goes on like my parents death even though there both going to still be there but, just thinking about the twins they just turned 4 and they never remember their mom most likely because they are too young." Alfred: "Well just keep talking about her and show home movies like I did with you with your parents." Bruce: "Not a bad idea Alfred." Bruce then remembers the letter and the locket in his pocket he takes out the letter and it say "_Dear Darling, I love you so much if you are reading this that means I am dead. It's hard to write this without crying well so you know the reason I didn't tell you was because If I did you would of never left my bedside and would of ended up sick from worrying or not sleeping and eating. So I kept it a secret from you and everybody the only person who knew what my doctor and my nurse. I asked for a video camera and did some filming on question that Helena and Jay will have when their older so, you can have the talk with Jay and I still got the talk with Helena. Also, for her wedding I got a tape I want her to watch and listen carefully too also a different one for Jay and when they start dating too. O forget it I got so many tapes that you'll have to looks at the labels I will always love you your late wife, Selina__ X O X O P.S. I sent another letter out to someone I think you have a future (I giving you permission to move on as long as it's after a 1 year or 2.) With sorry but not gonna tell you. _Alfred: Master Bruce were home and if I may be so bold what are you looking at? Bruce: Selina wrote me a letter before she passed apparently she sent out another letter to someone who she thinks I have a future with. Alfred: Who is that? Bruce: She said she wasn't gonna tell. Alfred: Maybe you will find out soon enough. Bruce: Maybe and know for the hard part to tell the kids momma not coming back. Bruce walks in holding the bag and the box when Alfred parks the car. Jay and Helena run up to Bruce saying "Daddy where's momma? Bruce put down the boxes and picked them up with tears rolling down his face. Bruce: Momma not coming home every again. Helena: Visit Momma at hospital everyday then. Bruce: I don't know how to say this but, I'm just going to come out and say it Momma's gone she…..she died. Jay and Helena started to cry which tears roll down Bruce's face more wanting to make everything alright it always pulled at his heart strings to see his kids upset he always wanted to make everything ok when they were scared or mad or upset but, this time he couldn't. Dick heard the twins crying and ran down the stairs from his room and saw Bruce holding the crying twins. Babs was right behind him Babs: "Bruce why are they crying?" Bruce looked up at them with a few tears still rolling down his face. Dick: "But, most of all why are crying it's not like Selina…." Babs:"She didn't pass did she?" Bruce just nods his head still holding the crying twins. Dick feels tears start to roll down his face Selina was always like a second Mother to him sense he came to Wayne Manor. Babs felt the same way every sense the Joker killed her mom she always came to Selina when she needed advice. They all stood there in tears with broken hearts over Selina.

Meanwhile at Diana's and Shayrea's apartment….

Shayrea: DIANA MAIL FOR YOU!

Diana: COMING.

Diana goes downstairs to find Shayrea with a curious look on her face

Diana: Who's it from

Shayrea: Selina. She says in a sad voice

Diana: What's wrong it's from Selina there's nothing sad about that

Shayrea: You didn't hear did you?

Diana: Hear what?

Shayrea: Diana, Selina passed on this morning

Diana: You mean she's dead

Shayrea: Yes

Diana: Let's see what this letter says

Diana opens the letter and read's it in her head before reading it to Shayrea it said

_Dear Diana, _

_It's Selina if you reading this I am probably dead by now I called the nurse and had her send this to you without Bruce knowing. So here it goes I seen the way you look at my guy and I do know you like him and I can tell you now if he wasn't married to me he would probably realize that you are another good choice for him like I was for him a long time ago. So give him time to heal from me passing. (I'm saying that you may date him but, go after him when he still hurting from me then I will come but as a ghost and kick your butt that I promise.) He will come around I promise you that. Sooner or later he will see and he will try to ask you out but, probably be shy about it then he come around when he start to trust you and by the time he trust he'll be a big lovable goofball. From, Selina_

_P.S. Please take care of my guy and my darling twins for me who knows maybe you and Bruce we'll end up at the altar in a few years. Maybe some babies as well._

Diana: Alright so I'm aloud to date Bruce apparently but, I have to wait a few years just or Selina will come back and kick my butt.

Shayrea: (chuckle) sounds fair.


	8. Funeral

Justice League Locker Room Chapter 7: Funeral

Bruce's thoughts:

It was the day of the funeral the day I will bury my wife my true love. The league is here to support me but, that doesn't help. I am trying to hold my tears in but, that didn't last long tears started to roll down my face as soon as the priest started to talk. Helena and Jay were cry quietly because I told them too but, they didn't put up much of a fight. Dick and Babs were even crying. Alfred I saw had a few tears too. Diana was standing next to me and when I started to cry she grabbed onto to my hand I didn't pull away I think she was telling me it's ok let it out we are all hear for you. That just made more tears come out and I held her hand to trying to say thank you. By the end of the funeral I felt a little better when I knew that they were really there for me every step of the way. They were my friends and I couldn't ask for any better ones at this time.

Diana thoughts:

I held his hand through the whole service and he didn't seem to mind one bit he held my hand back. I held it as a friend nothing more today. I wanted to tell him it's alright to cry nobody's going to laugh at you were all your friends and were here for you. I think he understood he held my hand back I think he was saying thank you. Maybe Selina's right maybe we are meant to be together. Married and some kids that would be nice but, for know I am just his friend I am here for him when he needs someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on.

Clark thoughts:

I think us being here didn't really help Bruce until he started to cry and Diana held his hand to tell him everything is alright were here for you. And she's right well be here for him always tell the end.

Wally thoughts:

I feel bad for Bruce. I mean he lost his wife and then at the funeral he started to cry. I never thought I would see the day when the big bad bat cried but, I'm glad he can cry around us his friends. I hope he thinks for me as friends because I think of him as one.

John thoughts:

There's not much to say but, sorry for your lose even if he is one of your best friends you just got to show him your there for him even if he doesn't want it.

Shayrea thoughts:

I feel like I should be crying with Bruce. To let him know that we all care and will miss her even if we only knew thee nice side for her for a day. I think I could have become friends with her. I just got to let Bruce know I am here if he needs anything.


	9. Christmas and girl mischief

Justice League Locker Room Chapter 8: Christmas and girl mischief part 1

_Prologue: 11 years after Selina been gone. Bruce and Diana have been getting closer. The twins are 15 years old now. Jay just likes it how it is now he doesn't want a new mom or his dad to have any girlfriends for that matter. But, his twin sister has something more to say about it she been inviting Diana over and having girl to girl talks until her dad comes home than Helena would say I'm hungry are you hungry ill go make us some snacks. Or something to leave them alone for a few minutes and when she would come back they would be talking so she would go to do her homework to leave them alone and unlock Jay's door before he knew he was lock in by her._

Watchtower….

BM: Hi princess

WW: Hi dark knight

BM: Got anything planned for Christmas?

WW: Just to stay up in the watch tower sense I got banned from Paradise Island.

BM: You know the Lovebirds (John and Shayrea) got monitor duty right?

WW: I know

BM: Why don't you come and spend Christmas with me, the twins and Dick?

WW: Really?

BM: Yeah you'll be stuck up here with the lovebirds if you don't.

WW: Good point and yes I love to. I'm guessing this was Alfred idea? Also what about Alfred and Babs

BM: Alfred's in England visiting family and Babs is spending Christmas with her dad. Nope it was Helena's I'm I really that easy to read?

WW: To me yes to others no

BM: Alright then see you at six when everybody leaving for vacation

At six….

SM: See you guys I'm heading to Smallville now.

Flash: See ya big guy Merry X-mas

SM: You too.

Flash: Me next got to get home and see what Linda's making MERRY X-MAS!

Bruce and Diana are next they get onto the platform Shayrea and John wave goodbye to them. Diana waves bye back and Bruce just nods his head once. Before they knew it they were outside of Wayne Manor. Bruce's opens the door. Him and Diana go in Bruce takes off his jacket and hang it up. He turns to Diana.

Bruce: Can I take you coat?

Diana nods and her head and slips it off and hands it to him. He hangs it up. He picks up his stuff.

Bruce: I'll be right back make yourself at home.

Diana sits on the couch and warms up near the fire.

Bruce comes back down and takes her stuff up to a room and returns. Then sits next to her.

Bruce So what do you think?

Diana: It quite and the house is nice and warm feeling to it almost like home.

Bruce: Your right about it being quite where are my kids?

Diana: I smell something cooking

Bruce: Me too Helena must be cooking let's go see what she's cooking.

Diana gets up and follows Bruce to see a black hair girl with big ice blue eyes standing there looking at a cookbook and making something in a bowl

Brue: Helena were home and what are you making it smells good?

Helena: Steak with mommy's secret seasoning and a cherry apple pie it's for dinner.

Diana: It sounds and smells good.

Bruce: Yes and where are your bothers?

Helena: Decorating the ballroom for Christmas.

Bruce: Alright I'm going to go help and Diana do you want to go help or stay here and help Helena cook?

Diana: I'll come help you with decoration.

Bruce: Alright we'll see you later Helena.

Helena: Alright

_Helena thoughts: Yes they didn't split up they are staying togethor._

Bruce and Diana walk down the hallway into a big room to find two guys carrying boxes over to a pile of them.

Bruce: Dick , Jayare those all the decoration?

Jay without looking to see Diana was with in the room with them. (He didn't know she was even coming Bruce thought it would be a good christmas surpise)

Jay: Yeah, Dad and it's going to take four pairs of hands to put thses up.

Bruce: Better get started then we have four pairs of hands.

Jay: Oh so Helena finshied cooking...

Jay turns to see Diana standing there adn holding his dad's hand.

Once Dick see Jay is starting to get mad

Dick: Well you guys are going to need both hands for this.

Bruce adn Diana stop holding hands.

Bruce: Diana and I can work on putting the wall stuff on.

Diana: I'll climb the ladder you holdit adn pass up the decoration.

Bruce: Alright your wish is my command princess.

Diana: Then come on

Bruce picks up a box and follows Diana over to the ladder.

Diana climbs up and Bruce hands her a decoration not even thinking about the high heels Diana is wearing on the ladder that is 80 ft up in the air.

He was too busy checking her out.

She knew he was too shayrea was right on wearing knee high blackboot, a red tight mini skirt and a red sweater for a top would get Bruce's attetion.

Bruce passed up the last decoration.

Diana hang it up and started to climb down.

Bruce watch her to make sure she wasnt going to fall.

He made sure Jay and Dick werent wacthing.

Diana was halfway down and got the idea she should do something flirty but, she couldn't think of anything.

So she just kept climbing but, she did do something flirty she just didnt know it.

Bruce could see up her skirt he didnt mean too.

He just looked up to make sure she was alright and he saw red panties.

He looked away then he heared a scream.

Bruce turned to see Diana was falling.

Jay and Dick started to run over.

Sure Jay didn't like that Diana was dating his dad but, he still didn't want her to get hurt.

Bruce backed up a little eyes still on Diana and opened his arms.

The next thing he knew Diana landed in his arms.

She must have hit her head on the way down she was out cold.

Jay and Dick were standing next to Bruce

Jay: Is she alright dad?

Bruce: Yes, but she did hit her head and she's out cold. I'm going to go put her to bed.

Dick: Alrigth should I go get the first aid it.

Bruce: Yes and Jay can you get an icepack and a bottle of aspirn she's going to need it if she hit her head on that ladder it's made of steal.

Jay: Alright I tell Helena to keep dinner warm too.

Bruce just nods and takes Diana upstairs and puts her in her room which is next to his. He puts her down on the bed and takes off her boots.

Then he covers her up. Dick comes in with a first aid kit.

Dick: Here you go

Bruce takes out the bandages when her see a bump. Jay comes in with an icepack , bottle of aspirn, and a glass of water

Bruce: tanks kids now go eat your dinner I'll keep and eye on her.

Jay: Want me to bring your and her mean up?

Bruce: Tha'ts alright just tell Helena to hold two pieces of pie and two pieces of steak.

Jay: Alrigth see you later then

Dick: Yeah same here.

Half hour later...

Diana: Where am I and why does my head hurt so much?

Bruce: Here take two of these pills it will make you feel better.

He says handingher twopills and a glass of water.

She takes them and sollows them then takes a sip of water.

Diana: Bruce what happend?

Bruce: You fell off the ladder and must have of hit you head on the way down.

Diana: Is that all I felt as Superman took a baseball bat to my head.

Bruce: One you know he would never do that and and for two does it really hurt that bad?

Diana: I know and yes

Bruce: Here's a icepack

Diana takes the icepack and puts it on her head.

Diana: I must of hit my head on the floor pretty hard that's what probably knock me out cold.

Bruce: I caught you before you hit the ground.

Diana: Oh well in that case than

Helena: Here daddy and Diana I brought you you...I'm interupting something?

Diana and Bruce were inches away from eachother lips.

Diana lied back in bed and Bruce leaned back in his chair.

Diana: Nothing Helena and is that our food?

Helena: Yes here you two go and I just leave you two alone now.

She leaves and shuts the door behind her.

They ate dinner togther and chat for alone time.

Then diana lets out a long yawn.

Bruce: It's midnight I think we should both go to sleep.

Diana: I think your right goodnight my dark knight.

Bruce: Goodnight Princess and you sure you'll be alright by yourself with that nasty bump on your head.

Diana: I'm sure

Bruce nods and shuts the door as he leaves

Diana gets up out of bed and opens her bag takes out all her bathroom things and puts them in the bathroom.

She then unpacks all of her clothes and puts them inside of draws

She picks up her dark bacl teddy and matching panties and heads to the bathroom

She turns the hot water all the way up steps in then remebers the kiss her and Bruce almost shared. She can't stop thinking about it.

Meahwhile in Bruce's room...

He's in the shower he has the cold all the way up it sounds like a good idea to him after the kiss that they almost shared was stuck in his mind.

He shuts off the water,drys himself off, gets dressed in a white muscle shirt and red boxers then he heads off to bed.

Diana did the same.

In the middle of the night she wakes up feeling lonley so she gets up and slip on her slippers and bathrobe.

She walks to Bruce's room opens the door walks over to the bed. SHe sees he's fast asleep.

Diana thoughts:_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

She turns to leave and then hears

Bruce: Is something wrong princess?

She turns to see Bruce's sitting up.

Bruce's eyes widen when he see her bathrobe open showing a dark red teddy.

Diana: I'm was just lonley and wanted someone to talk to

Bruce: oh...Well ahh...why don't we talk for a while

Diana walks over removes her bathrobe and slips under the covers

Diana: Do you mind if we snuggle? I'm cold.

Bruce just pulls her close

They talk for a few minutes then

Diana: I never said Thank you for saving me did I?

Bruce: You were about to when Helena intrupted us.

Diana: Huh? Well I going to show you how thankful I really am.

Bruce pulled her close and they kissed.

Diana then felt sometime hard against her leg.

Diana and Bruce stopped kissing.

Diana:"Goodness are you hard."

Bruce's face just turned red and started to pull away from her but Diana just pulled him back.

Diana: "I never said we had to stop silly."

Bruce just smiled back and kissed her and got on top of her they kept kissing then, things started to heat up.

Bruce entered Diana and started to trust then, The door opened

Alfred: Surpise Master Bruce I'm home for christ...mas?

Bruce and Diana Both there looking at Alfred Diana face was red and Bruce was just looking between Diana and Alfred with a pink face

Bruce: I was just...We were just...ahhhhh

Diana just pulled the sheet around them tighter with a face of embarrassment

Alfred face turn red for walking in on them

Alfred: Oh Master Bruce and Ms. Diana very sorry (looking away from them and back up to leave)

Alfred: I just leave you two alone now

Alfred leaves and shut the door

Bruce and Diana just keep looking at the door with shocked and embarrassed look on there face.

Bruce: I thought you locked the door when you came in

Diana: I thought you got up and locked it when I wasn't looking

Bruce: When wasn't I looking

Diana: I don't know

Bruce: Forget about it let's just get some sleep

Diana: I have to agree I not in the mood know

Bruce: Same here after that I felt like a teenager that was doing this and his father walk in on him

Diana: How do you think I felt like a cheerleader from highschool that was not suppose to be in this house and was in big trouble

Bruce: Yeah I think it was in embarrassing.

Diana: Goodnight Bruce

Bruce: Goodnight Princess

Alfred is outside wipping his forhead with his hanky

Dick comes over and see Alfred outside Bruce's bedroom wipping his forhead.

Dick: Alfred your home for christmas! And why do you look like you seen a ghost

Alfred:Your father just forget to lock his door that's all

Dick: Why would he lock his door it's not like he has Diana in there with him and there..

Alfred looked at Dick

Dick: Wait you mean to tell me Bruce and Diana are...

Alfed just kept looking at him

Dick: Alright wait to go Bruce!

Bruce sat up in bed when he heard that

Diana sat up to and gave Bruce a mad look when she caught onto what Dick was cheering him for

Bruce just just look at her with a look like I love you and Im sorry please forgive me

Diana look went away and leid down to go back to sleep

Bruce then yelled

Bruce: Shut Dick and leave us alone!

Dick: Alright!

Dick: Hey Alfred how would you know that they were in there doing it. It's not like you walked in on them

Alfred gave him another look

Dick: Wait you did hahahahahahahahah

Alfred: Yes now kept under wraps

Dick: Alright and Bruce lock your door!

Bruce: SHUT UP DICK!

Dick: hahahahahahahahahah

Dick and Alfred head off to bed


	10. I love you and sercet spilled

The next day

Bruce wakes up and sees Diana next to him and can't help but smile. A real smile not a smirk but, a smile that no one every sees. Diana opens her eyes to see Bruce lying there with a real smile on his face. Diana: You're smiling

Bruce: How can I not when I wake up next to you

Diana: Stop saying pick lines

Bruce: I'm not this time I'm being serious

Diana: In that case

She lean in and kisses him

They pull a part

Bruce: I love you

Diana just looks at him with shock by what he just said and she thinks he never said that before so why now also I'm shocked that he said it

Bruce's face goes to a frown when Diana didn't answer back and thought I said it too soon or she doesn't love me back and now this is going to be over

Diana notice Bruce smile is gone and faced with worry and sadness

Diana just smile at him and sweet and lovely smile

Diana: why did that lovely smile go?

Bruce: It left when you didn't answer me

Diana: Well start smiling because you the first guy I'm saying this too. I love you too.

Bruce just smiles at her a big smile showing teeth and looks as happy as can be

Diana can't help but, be happy also, she smiles back showing teeth to and looks so happy

Bruce: We should get up and go take showers

Diana: Don't you mean a shower

Bruce: Huh?

Diana: I want to take one with my boyfriend

Bruce: you're just now calling me your boyfriend?

Diana: I didn't know what we were before I knew we were a couple but, I didn't think like boyfriend and girlfriend

Bruce: Well we been boyfriend and girlfriend for about a good 3 years

Diana: Really you been counting sense we went on our first date

Bruce: Yes and now to the bathroom

Diana gets up and Bruce follows  
>Bruce leans over and locks the bedroom door then they step inside of the bathroom Diana locks the Bathroom door to be on the safe side.<p>

After the shower they head downstairs for Breakfast

Bruce still has a smile on his face and Diana does too

Bruce: Good Morning everybody

Jay: good morning dad and what with the smile

Helena: Yeah Daddy what's with the smile

Bruce: O nothing

Diana: Yeah none of your business

Alfred: So what would it be for breakfast?

Bruce: French toast and OJ please.

Diana: Oatmeal and milk please

Alfred: Alright he walks into the kitchen and begins to cook

Dick: I can tell you why there smiling

Bruce and Diana both look at them and give him a look Diana has a look of shock that he knows and Bruce gives him a Bat glare

Helena: What?

Jay: Yeah What?

Dick: They were woowhoing it last night

Helena: Daddy and Diana where..

Jay: NICE DAD!

Helena: Gross me out badly

Bruce: Both of you shut up now

Diana: Please listen to your dad

Jay: Whatever you say

Dick: Yeah whatever you say

Helena: still grossed out here

Diana: That's not the reason we said I love you to each other

Dick: Now I'm grossed out

Jay: Me too

Helena: Not me I find it sweet

Bruce: Don't you three have school

Helena: No Christmas vacation nice try

Bruce: Practices?

Dick: Ah man I got hockey

Jay: Same here

Helena: I got ice skating I guess we'll see you guys later bye

Jay: See you later

Dick: See you later alligator… or should I say love birds?

Bruce: SHUT UP AND GET GOING BEFORE YOU LATE

Dick: I'm going

Next Chapter: Bruce gets an idea about a dance and maybe the Dance leads to something else Bruce is trying to cover up.


	11. The dance and something BIG

The 23rd of December was the night of the dance and Wayne Manor

Diana was in her bedroom as Wayne Manor. She was getting ready for the dance. She took a shower, styled her hair into curls. Then she slipped on her dress it was white ball gown with sparkles covering it to her it look like the snow outside. She put up her hair into a bun. With her hair curly and up in a bun she looked like a princess from Disney. She slipped on white 3 inch heel shoes. Now she was going to be eye to eye with Bruce instead of eye to chest. She sat down at the dresser with a mirror. She looked at herself then decided to get up and see how Helena is doing. She stops then realized that she left her necklace that Bruce gave her on the dresser is walked over picked it up. It was a heart shaped golden locket. She opened the locket and it showed a picture of her and Bruce with both of them smiling and holding each other in each other's arms. She shut the locket and put it on then left for Helena's room.

Meanwhile in Bruce's room…

Bruce talking to his dog Ace.

Bruce: Ace why am I so nerves?

Ace just looks at Bruce

Bruce: It's just a dance and then I'm going to pull Diana aside. Then take upstairs to the baloney and…. and….

Bruce looks down at a little box he is holding. He opens it and then looks at a ring.

Bruce: Ace what if she says no?

Bruce: Ace?

Bruce turns around to see Ace fast asleep on the ground.

Bruce: Some help you are

Alfred knocks on the door

Bruce: Come in

Alfred opens the door and walks in

Bruce gives him a worried look with a weak smile.

Alfred: Master Bruce what is wrong?

Bruce holds up the little black box

Alfred: You plan on purposing to Ms. Diana

Bruce nods

Alfred: Then why do you have a worried look on you face?

Bruce: What if she no and never wants to see me again.

Alfred: Master Bruce Ms. Diana loves you she even said it herself

Bruce: Good point Alfred I'm still worried

Alfred: Well I wish you the best of luck sir.

Bruce: Thanks Alfred

Alfred nods and walks out the door

Bruce just sighs and looks down at the little black box again.

He then stuck it in his pocket and went to check to see how Jay and Dick were doing.

At 7:30 pm the guest started to arrive

By 7:45 pm everybody was there and dancing to the music.

Diana comes down the grand staircase

Dick and Bruce are talking to each other. Then Dick sees Diana his mouth drops open. Bruce turns to see Diana descending the grand staircase.

Bruce walks over to her and takes her hand when she gets to the bottom of the staircase.

Bruce: Princess you look lovely

Diana: Thank you and you look handsome yourself

Bruce: Thanks and would you like to dance

Diana: Yes I would love too.

Bruce and Diana dance to the music then Diana sees Jay dancing with a light blond hair girl her hair almost look white. She had blues eyes and was wearing a blue dress to match her eyes. (Rose Wilson before she knew who her dad was and before she wore an eye patch.)

Diana then saw Helena dancing with a red rusty hair colored guy with greenish bluish eyes. (Question aka Vic Stage.)

Then she saw Barbra dancing with a guy with that had brown hair and green eyes (Ted Kord)

Then she looked over to see Dick dancing with someone who looked very familiar. Diana than realized that it was her sister.

Diana: Bruce did you know my sister Donna is here?

Bruce: She is?

Diana: Well if I didn't invite and you didn't invite her than who did and why is your son Dick dancing with her?

Bruce: I have a feeling they are connected

Diana: You mean you think Dick invited Donna to the dance?

Bruce just nods

Diana: Well how about we take a break and ask

Bruce: Good idea

Diana and Bruce walk over to Dick and Donna

Diana: Sister it's so good to see you

Donna: Diana!

Donna stops dancing with Dick and hugs her sister

Bruce gives Dick a bat glare

Dick just shrugs

Diana: Who invited you?

Donna: Well I guess it's about time Dick and I told you two.

Bruce: What do you mean?

Diana: Yes what do you mean?

Dick: Donna and I are dating.

Diana just gives Dick a glare

Dick: I have been a perfect gentleman.

Donna: He has been Diana we never even kissed yet we only hold hands, rub noses and hang out together

Diana: (sighs) Alright then you have my blessing good luck getting mother though. It took forever to blessing from her when it came to Bruce and I.

Donna: Thank you

Donna hugs her again.

Dick looks at Bruce

Bruce smiles and nods as if he is saying you have my blessing

Dick smiles back

Donna: Know I went to get back to dancing if that is ok with you guys

Bruce: Be my guest

Bruce and Diana leave the new couple alone.

Diana was just about to head back to the dance floor when Bruce pulled her towards the staircases

Diana: Where are we going?

Bruce: Upstairs I want to show you something.

Diana: But, you're the host shouldn't you be down here

Bruce: It's only for a few minutes

Diana: Alright I guess that's ok let's get going before anybody misses you.

Bruce leads Diana up the stairs and around the corner onto a baloney over to the edge.

Bruce: Look at the view up here isn't beautiful

Diana: It's more than beautiful it's my new favorite spot in the whole world you can see the whole town down there.

Bruce: Yes its great isn't it

Diana just nods

Bruce takes the box out of his pocket

Bruce: Diana I have something to tell you it's really important

Diana: Is it about us?

Bruce: Yes

Diana: oh boy you're breaking up with me

Bruce: Kind of

Diana: Kind of? (With tears in her eyes)

Bruce: Yes I'm breaking up with you but,

Diana cuts him off before he could finish

Diana: BUT WHAT! EITHER WERE OVER OR WERE NOT!

Bruce: Diana it's over as boyfriend and girlfriend because I want to be more than that!

Diana: Then I guess it's over than see you in the watch tower.

She starts to leave with tears rolling down her face

Bruce grabs her arm

Bruce: Did you hear the last part I want to be more than boyfriend and girlfriend.

Diana: What do you mean?

She turns around to see Bruce down on one knee holding a box with a little ring in it.

Bruce: Di...Diana will yo...you marry...m...me?

Diana didn't even think about she knew that she wanted to be married to him

Diana: Yes I Bruce I will marry you!

Bruce: Really?

Diana: Yes with my entire heart yes.

Bruce gets off his knee and slides the ring on her finger.

Bruce and Diana kiss

Bruce: Let's go announce it to the guest at the dance

Diana just nods.

After the song finish Bruce gets to the mic.

Bruce: Excuse everybody we like to make an announcement.

Everybody turned to Bruce and Diana

Bruce looks at Diana

Bruce: You want to tell them

Diana nods

Diana takes the mic.

Diana: Bruce and I are getting married.

Helena, Babs and Donna all smiled and cheered with the rest of the crowd

Dick just smiled and clap with the crowd

Jay just stood there with a shocked and hurt expression on his face

Jay thought: Diana took mom's place nobody cares about mom or remembers her except me.


	12. Telling the league

After vacation came the big part. Telling the league and planning the wedding. When they got up there before Batman could do or say anything Diana ran to Shayrea screaming with joy.

Shayrea: What's wrong? What did Bruce do to you?

Diana: Only made me the happiest woman in the world!

Shayrea: How did he do that? Wait a minute did you and him…

Diana: Yes and

(Shayrea cuts Diana off)

Shayrea: Bruce got you pregnant! Bruce how could you?

Bruce: I didn't I

(Diana cuts Bruce off)

Diana: Were getting married!

Shayrea screamed out of joy for her friend.

GL, Superman, and Flash came running when they heard Shayrea scream.

GL: Shay sweetie what's wrong?

Shayrea: Diana and Bruce are getting married!

Superman, GL, and Flash just stood there in shock.

Flash: Really?

Diana: Yes!

Superman: Congratulations!

Flash: I'm so happy for you both and maybe after you get married bats won't be so mean because he's getting some sex.

Diana smirked

Flash: What? Wait you mean you and Bats did…

Diana just nodded with the smirk still on her face.

Flash: Well you aren't a sweet naïve princess anymore and Bats is still a stick in the mud even when he's getting some.

Bruce smirked at what flash said about Diana not being a sweet naive princess anymore.

Bruce thoughts: I'll say she knew where to touch and what to say maybe my naive princess isn't so, naïve.

GL: So when's the big day?

Diana: Summer sometime or maybe the fall.

Diana: That reminds me. Shayrea you want to be my maid of honor?

Shayrea: Really? Me you sure you don't want one of you Amazon sisters.

Diana: I banned now sense I dated, made love and am getting married to a man. So will you?

Shayrea: Yes I would love too.

Flash: So Bats I'm your best man right?

Bruce: Clark is. If he wants to

Clark: Really? Me?

Bruce: nods

Clark: I really don't know what to say expect sure.

Flash: I'm at least invited right?

Diana: Of course

Flash: How about a groom's man?

Bruce: Sorry but, Ollie and my two boys got that covered.

Flash: Well at least I'm invited

GL: I am to right?

Bruce nods

Shayrea: Who's your bridesmaid?

Diana: Dinah, Donna and Helena

Diana: Now to just plan and get married


	13. Memories and tears

Memories and tears

Diana wandered Wayne manor looking for something to do she was bored Bruce gone to his day job. Just left her and Alfred at home the kids were at school. Diana wandered the manor then came across Bruce's study. She opened the door and decides to take a look around for a book to read. She looked and finally decides to read Alice in Wonderland she always did find that story interesting. She moves the book to find a box behind it. She puts down the book and takes out the box it not to heavy but its heavy enough. She puts it down on the floor and opens it. She sees photo albums and video tapes. She opens the photo albums and see picture of a little boy and he looks like Jay when she first might him but it can't be Jay because he's with Bruce's parents in these pictures. Then she looks on the back and read Bruce, Martha, and Thomas Oct.5, 1978. Diana it's a Bruce in these pictures with his parents in this one he's only 5. Alfred walks in Bruce's study to see Diana sitting on the floor looking at a picture.

Alfred: Hello Ms. Diana

Diana: Hello Alfred

Diana: Alfred?

Alfred: Yes Ms. Diana

Diana: Can you tell me why Bruce hides these pictures and videos in his study behind the book Alice in Wonderland?

Alfred: Pictures? Videos? Mr. Bruce got rid of all his memories with his parents.

Diana: That's what he wanted you to think and why of all places hide it behind that book.

Alfred: That was Master Bruce's favorite book as a child his mom would read it to him every night before she was murdered then I tried and he yelled at me that he would never read that book again as long as he lived so I should just throw it out. But, I just couldn't so I put it in the library.

Diana: Well I think he read it recently

Alfred: What makes you say that?

Diana: There's a bookmark in the book.

Alfred: Well it was his favorite book as a child and it still must be.

Diana: Do you think he would get mad if I watch some of the videos?

Alfred: I'm not sure Ms.

Diana: Well I'm going to be his future wife and sense he doesn't like to talk about his past I learn about it myself.

Diana picked up the box and went upstairs to her room and closed the door.

She put in a tape and pressed play. She saw Bruce's mom in a hospital bed holding a little baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

Martha: Thomas do you have to record this. Camera's are going to be in his face all his life he doesn't need one in his face now when he only an hour old.

Thomas: Martha I want to record every minute because he's my first born and anyways you're going to need this when he goes away to college.

Martha just looked up at her husband with wide eyes.

Martha: Thomas he's only an hour old can we not talk about college for him now and we need to think of a name for him. I really don't like calling our son a him.

Thomas: How about Jr. Thomas Ryan Jr. Wayne

Martha: He doesn't look like a Thomas sweetheart.

Thomas: Your right but, then what he got your eyes and my facial features. But he looks more like your dad.

Martha: Your right he does

Thomas: How about we name after your dad Bruce Wayne does have a ring to it.

Martha: Yes but, my dad doesn't have a middle name something tells me were going to need one for him.

Thomas: How about my dad's first name and Middle name

Martha: Long but sound like a good idea that way he won't get into trouble if he doesn't want his middle name called.

Thomas: Hello sport I'm your dad

Martha: And I'm your mother Bruce.

Little Bruce's eyes open and smiles then giggles with arms wiggling trying to reach for the camera.

Martha: So it's official Bruce William Richard Wayne

Diana eyes widened at the long name.

Diana thoughts: Wow very long name then she thinks about Jay's name Bruce William Richard Wayne Jr. Good idea to shorten that to Jay for a nickname.

The video stops there.

Diana picks up another one

It starts to play

Bruce sitting there in a highchair with a cake in front of him and a candle that say one.

Martha: Bruce sweetie blow out the candle

Bruce just looks at his mother starts to clap and giggle the candle goes out from the wind the claps.

Thomas: guess there more than one way to put out a candle.

Martha picks up the cake walks into the kitchen.

Bruce notices his mom's gone. Bruce's lips starts to quiver tears start to roll down his face and he cries.

Thomas: aahhhh Martha Bruce wants you.

Martha comes in with a piece of cake for Bruce she puts it down on the tray of the highchair and picks Bruce up.

Martha: Baby boy what's wrong?

Bruce stops crying and presses his ear against where her heart is and starts to drift off to sleep.

Thomas: awwww Bruce is asleep Martha go put him down for a nap.

Martha: I don't want to

Thomas: How come

Martha: I like to hold your boy when he's asleep I think it makes him feels safe.

Thomas: huh? I think you right

Tape ends

Diana picks up the next one puts it in and is ready to press play when Bruce comes in

Diana thinks he's going to be mad but, then he says

Bruce: Mind if I join you?

Diana nods and presses play

Show the hallway near Bruce's study

The person holding the camera opens the door to the study

It shows Bruce and his Dad goofing off. Bruce's dad is holding him by his feet. So he was upside down.

Thomas: You a bat sport because you're upside down?

Bruce: No me a Wonkey papa oohhh ahha (monkey sounds)

Thomas: Then why are you upside down?

Bruce: Wanging by my Wail

Thomas: Are you now?

Bruce: Wup

Thomas: I wonder if this monkey is ticklish.

Bruce's arms and hand covered his tummy.

Bruce: Whis wonkey not ticklish

Thomas: Ok whatever you say sport

Thomas put down Bruce

Bruce stops blocking his tummy

Thomas grabs him and starts to tickle him

Bruce just giggles and tears start to come out of his eyes from his dad tickling him.

Bruce: Papa stops it! It tickles!

Thomas stops at his sons wish and picks him up

Thomas: Time for a nap sport

Bruce: But, Papa I'm not even (yawns)

Thomas: Sport you are tired aren't you?

Bruce: Yes Papa I love you (Bruce says as he falls asleep in his dad's arms)

Thomas: Love you to sport

Video stops Diana looks over at Bruce and instead of a smile she sees tears rolling down his face.

Diana: Bruce…

Diana pulls him into a hug he starts to cry as if he was 1 again wanted his mom

Diana had seen Bruce cry before but never like this at Selina's funeral only tears no noises just tears. Right now it was noises and tears.

Alfred came up to see what was all the noise was he opened the door to see Diana holding Bruce in a hug as he cried. His ear was where her heart was. Then when he finally calmed down he was asleep. Diana nodded to Alfred and Alfred left and shut the door. Diana laid Bruce door on her bed and lied next to him still holding him.

Diana thoughts: Bruce's mom was right I think he feels safe to when someone hold him.


	14. The big day

The big day

Bruce was in one of the back rooms in his church. Tying his tie. The was a knock at the door.

Bruce: Who is it?

Leslie: Alfred and Leslie

Bruce :( says with a smile) Come in

Door opens Bruce see Leslie and Alfred his surrogate parents walk in.

Leslie: You nervous sweetheart?

Bruce: A little. (Still trying to tie his tie)

Leslie: Allow me (tied his tie)

Alfred: If I may be so, bold you look very nice sir.

Bruce: Thanks

Leslie: Don't you know how to tie a tie

Bruce: Neckties yes bowties no

Before Leslie could answer there was ka knock at the door.

Bruce: Who's there?

Jay: Me dad

Bruce: Come in Jay

Jay opens the door to see his surrogate grandparents.

Jay: Hi Grandpa Alfred and Grandma Leslie

Leslie: Hello darling

Alfred: Master Jay what's wrong?

Jay: Nothing but, do you mind if I talk to my dad alone?

They leave and shut the door behind them

Bruce: What's bugging you sport?

Jay: Dad I….

Bruce: Jay just come out and say it I won't get mad I promise.

Jay takes a deep breath and lets it out.

Jay: Dad I don't want you to marry Diana.

Bruce was shock at what Jay just said.

Bruce: I thought you liked her.

Jay: Yes she's nice and friendly but, I don't like her when she's dating you.

Bruce: Why's that?

Jay: Because she just acting like another Bimbo who doesn't love you for you just loves you for your money! (Jay didn't want his dad to know the real reason)

Bruce (Now mad): Watch your tone and mouth! Diana loves me and that's why she's marrying me!

Jay: No it's not!

Bruce: Yes it is! Don't you want me to be happy Jay?

Jay: Yes of course!

Bruce; Then why I haven't felt this way sense your mother?

Jay (Tears falling down his face now): I don't want her to take mom's place!

Bruce eyes widened and his madness is gone once he realizes that his son is upset.

Bruce: Jay is that the real reason?

Jay just nods

Bruce walks up to his son and hugs him. The one thing he hated about himself and never wanted his son to have he did. His son kept his feeling bottled up inside.

Bruce: (Still hugging Jay) Sport you know you can always talk to me about whatever it's not good to kept things bottled up.

Jay: Then why do you do it?

Bruce: Force of habit and a bad one to get into. Now stop crying sport the weddings going to start soon and you don't want people to know you were crying do you?

Jay (stops crying) No way.

Bruce: Diana will never take your mom's place, not in a million years.

Jay: You promise?

Bruce: Promise.

Jay: Thanks dad

Bruce: your Welcome now one question.

Jay: What's that?

Bruce: Did you tie your own tie?

Jay: Yeah didn't you?

Bruce: Ahhh no again necktie person not a bowtie person.

Jay laughs

Bruce just laughs with him.

Bruce: Alright time to go wait at the altar. And for you to be in the back of the church.

Jay: Right and who am I walking down again?

Bruce: Your sister

Jay: Awwww

Bruce: What?

Jay: I was hoping to walk down Donna she's so hot!

Bruce (laughs): Is that all you think about?

Jay: I'm a teenage boy. We thing about girls, how they are, and how we can get them in bed with us!

Bruce stops laughing at the last one and gave his son a bat glare.

Jay: What it's not like you never thought about it!

Bruce stops giving his son a bat glare.

Bruce: If I ever hear or see you in bed with a girl when you're not married to her. You're going to wish I wasn't your father.

Jay: Never in a million years would I do that.

Bruce: Good, not time for you to go to the back of the church and me to wait at the altar.

Jay: See you soon dad

Jay leaves and heads to the back of the church

Bruce leaves and stands at the front.

The Organ starts to play. Everybody gets up to the altar. Then the organ starts to play "Here comes the bride." Diana walks down the ail. She is wearing a long white dress from her island. It had no selves. She was wearing her princess tiara. She doesn't have her bracelets on but, did have her locket Bruce gave her. She didn't have a father she knew about or her mom didn't come. So she just walked herself down the ail. She up there Diana handed her flowers to Shayrea. Bruce and Diana hold each other s hands.

Priest: Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join these two loving spirits for eternity. Once separated, they now come together. (Going to fast forward to the vows.)

Priest: Do you Diana Athena Prince take Bruce William Richard Wayne to be your husband.

Diana: I Do

Priest: Do you Bruce William Richard Wayne take Diana Athena Prince to be your wife.

Bruce takes a look at Jay using his prevail vision jay smiles and nods. Bruce looks back at Diana again.

Bruce: I do

Bruce and Diana slide rings on each other's finger.

Priest: By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Bruce and Diana Kiss.

When they got out everybody's throwing rice at them. Diana has memories of her and Bruce going through her head. Their first kiss (Star cross), First dance in Paris (maid of honor), and The way he helped her when she was down on the ground (Here after). Then her favorite and last memory when he proposed. They get inside the limo and takes to the after party. Bruce and Diana dance to the song "I am blue." After that song everybody dances, eats and has fu. They listened to Clark's and Shayrea's speeches. Did gifts then did the cake. Diana had cake over all her face. Bruce had it on the side of his face. After the after party they say thank you to everybody. Then pack up and clean up.


	15. Honeymoon

Bruce: Can you get the door Mrs. Wayne?

Diana: Certainly Mr. Wayne

Diana opens the door Bruce walks in carrying Diana. And drops her on the bed Bruce locked the door after putting do not disturb sigh on the door. He walked over to the bed and got on top of her and kissed her.

Bruce stands up

Bruce: Off now the dress won't last.

Diana stands up

Diana: With pleasure

Diana undoes the zipper of the wedding dress on the back once all unzipped she picks up her arms and her dress falls to the floor. Now all she is wearing is lace panties and bra with fishnet leggings clipped to the side of her panties. She had her veil and high heels still on too. Bruce just should there surprised Diana was wearing that. Diana smirked at Bruce's look on his face then she took off his jacket and his tie they fell to the ground. Diana unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Bruce snapped out of shock to realize that Diana was undressing him. Bruce kicks off his socks and shoes. So, he was only wearing his pants. Bruce pushed Diana down on the bed and they kissed. Bruce kissed her neck and kept going down as he undid the clasp in the back of her bra. Then kissed her breast. Then found her nipple it was hard as a rock. Bruce bit it and sucked it Diana just moaned. Diana hands running through his hair. Bruce went back to kissing her neck. Then kissed her lips when they were kissing Bruce hands moved down to her panties and slipped them off. To discover that she was soak with wetness. They stop kissing then Diana realized she wasn't wearing anything beside her shoe (Veil fell off.) when, the cold air hit her. Diana kicked off her shoes. Bruce hands moved down to her sensitive area and then rubbed it. Diana moaned and groaned. Bruce's fingers went into her and moved every which way. Then he stuck 2 more fingers and his thumbs she started to ride his fingers. Diana was coming Bruce could tell she was on the edge. Then he grinded himself up against her. She went wild.

Diana: Bruce!

Bruce pulled out his fingers and her cum went all over herself and the sheets. Once Diana claimed down she flipped him over and got on top of him.

Diana: Your turn

Diana undid his pants and left his boxer's on. She kissed him then bit his collarbone. Bruce moaned when Diana did that. Her hands ran over his chest. She teased Bruce by running her hands once a while across his member. Bruce would moan loudly when she did that. She finally felt him grow through his boxers. She removed them looked at his full grown member.

Diana thought: Boy is he exited he's so big.

Bruce thought: Wow is she excited she's so wet.

Diana leaned down and blew on his tip. Bruce moaned her name. Diana bit him lightly. Bruce moaned her name a little louder. Then Diana put him in her mouth. That pushed Bruce over the edge. Diana took him out of her mouth as he came.

Bruce: Diana!

Once Bruce claimed down. Bruce got on top of Diana and kissed her then entered her, He started to thrust. Diana bucked her hips. They didn't last long they both came at the same time.

Diana: Bruce!

Bruce: Diana!

Bruce pulled himself out of Diana and landed next to her both fell asleep. Diana dreamed about her future with Bruce. Bruce dreamed about when he and Diana first had sex.

_It happened on Valentine Day when it was just him and her in the watchtower they said that they would do monitor duty. Diana wandered the watch tower looking for someone to talk too. It was just her and Bruce she guessed sense it was Valentines Day. Everybody probably was with their sweet hearts. Diana wished two things the first one was that her and Bruce could be sweethearts but, he always says no when it comes to dating a team mate. And for the second part she wished she could find Bruce. Then she heard the door open in the wing for the original seven members. Only the original 7's are allowed in the wing. Unless others one invited by one of original. The other members gave them this wing. The seven said no at first but, the members said we insist. So they had too. Diana walked into the wing after opening the door. She then heard another door close. She walked down the corridor looking at the signs only four on this part and three on around the corner. She walks Hawk Girl's room, GL's room, Flash's room and J'onnz's without hearing someone. Then turned the corner to see her room, Superman's room and Bruce's room she didn't hear anything so then she knocked on Bruce's door. _

_Diana: Bruce?_

_No answer. Diana knocked again no answer again. Diana opened the door peeked in._

_Diana: Bruce you in here?_

_Still no answer she step in and heard the sound of running water. She walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked._

_Diana: Bruce is that you?_

_No answer of course Bruce couldn't hear her over the water running. Diana opens the door and steps inside to see Bruce in a shower stall with the water running. You could only see his head and there was a little crack under the door. Diana just stood there then got a little smirk on her face._

_Diana: (clears throat)_

_Bruce then realizes someone's in the bathroom with him. Bruce opens his eyes to see Diana standing there._

_Bruce: Ohh hi Diana (said in a plain voice but, had a little pink on his cheeks because Diana was standing there with full clothes on and he was in a shower stall wearing nothing._

_Diana: Hi_

_Bruce; You need something princess?_

_Diana: No_

_Bruce: Then can you please leave this is a little award for me._

_Diana: Really? The big scary Batman is embarrassed?_

_Bruce; Right now yes you're standing there clothed and I'm in the shower not wearing anything._

_Diana: Huh? We can make it even._

_Bruce: You're going to leave and let me get dressed._

_Diana thought: Not what I had in mind._

_Reaching in the back of her suit she undid the zipper. And peeled it off it hit the ground she slips off her boots and tiara. Then removes her bracelets and earrings. Sets her lasso down on the sink. She walked over to the shower and stepped inside. She did this quietly making Bruce think she lefted. She tapped Bruce on his shoulder._

_Diana: Is there room for two?_

_Bruce just froze when he heard her voice. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Diana standing there with nothing on. Bruce turned back around. Diana smirked she pressed her chest up against his back , her front up against his butt then, placed her chin up on his shoulder. Her hands made their way around front. Bruce still stood there frozen couldn't believe the naive little princess was doing this. Her hands slid down his chest to his abs to his stomach. The she grabbed him. Bruce eyes widened and jumped a little when she grabbed him. _

_Diana: Does that feel good?_

_Bruce was having trouble thinking straight when she was doing this._

_Diana: Bruce answers me._

_Bruce just nodded and let out a little moan_

_Diana smirked at this reply she let go and turned Bruce around. So they were facing each other. Bruce then opened his eyes and saw Diana standing there his eyes wandered looking at her body. Her hour glass figure, her big breast and most of all she was beautiful. Diana eyes wandered too. He had battle scares and lots of muscle. She then looked at his member. She saw them before but, never one that big. Bruce then looked at her face and saw her eyes. He followed them and saw where she was looking. She was looking at his member. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself then stepped out of the shower before, Diana knew what was going on. She shut off the water and grabbed a towel then wrapped it around herself and ran after Bruce to his room._

_Diana: Bruce I-_

_(Bruce cuts her off)_

_Bruce: Diana I told you I don't want a relationship_

_Diana: I'm sorry but, you didn't seem to disagree when I touch you._

_Bruce: I wasn't thinking straight and now I am._

_Diana walks over inches from him. She looks at him then pushes him up against the wall. Grabs his towel and let it fall to the floor. Then she grabs him and strokes him. Bruce having trouble thinking straight again._

_Bruce: Diana…stops…please…. Your….teasing me!_

_Diana: Me tease you the big scary batman._

_Bruce: Diana please I'm made of stone_

_Diana: Well Bruce below your waist would beg to differ_

_Bruce: Diana ple...ple..Please st..stop it_

_Diana: Don't think so_

_Bruce grabs her hands and pins them to the wall. Then pins Diana to the wall. Her towel falls. Then kisses her breast. Diana moans as Bruce hands slide up and down her hips. Bruce pushed Diana down on the bed. Diana then flipped him over so she was on top. She buck her hips from the foot to the base of his member. Bruce moaned loudly. Diana smiled at his response. Bruce smiled back and flipped her so he was on top then enter her. He started to thrust Diana was bucking her hips_

_Diana: Bruce I'm not going to last long._

_Bruce: Me either_

_Diana and him kiss. They break and Bruce kisses her neck._

_Diana: Bru...Bruce I coming_

_Diana: BRUCE!_

_Bruce felt her come onto him. That pushed him over the edge._

_Bruce: DIANA!_

_Diana felt Bruce come into her. It sends her into a second organism. She landed on Bruce. Bruce pulled himself out of her. They both fell asleep._

End of flashback

Bruce thoughts: Yes that is a night to remember and falls asleep.


	16. Soundproof?

SM: Where's Batman?

Flash:I don't know Supes

GL: Does anybody know?

HG: Where's Wonder Woman?

GL: I don't know

Flash:I saw her head back to her room

SM: Maybe she knows where batman is.

They all go into the oringal 7 wing and knock on her door.

SM: Diana have you seen Bruce?

WW: Yes

SM: Where is he?

WW: (giggles) In here with me.

GL: Why is he in there?

WW: Were busy doing something.

HG: Really Bruce is in there because I don't hear him.

WW: I'm keeping him quiet.

GL:How are you doing that?

Flash:I know I want to learn how to shut him up

WW: (giigles) Not telling

SM faces turns red

HG: Why is your face red?

SM: My super hearing picked up something I wish I didn't

HG: What?

SM: Moaning and Diana saying oh ohhh ohh.

GL: Wait there in there...

Flash:Knocking boots!

SM just nods

Flash: You guys knocking boots?

WW: None of your busiNESS!

WW: Do that again you found my g-spot. (said quiet but, not quiet enough for them to hear.)

GL and SM face turn red

HG didn't know what to think

Flash just froze for a minute.

Flash: You know we heard that Diana

Flash:Diana?

BM: Would you just leave us alone.

Flash: I guess Diana can't you quiet anymore.

BM: Shut up and leave us alone.

GL: With pleasure

SM: Yeah come on guys

Flash: Awww but, i'm having fun picking on them.

HG: Now!

Flash: Nope

SM: Fine it's your funreal.

Flash: I had a good life so, I'm good.

The rest just walk out of the wing.

Flash: You two lovebirds having fun!

WW: SHUT...UP..WALLY!

WW: Bruce i'm going to come( she says quiet but, not quiet enough that flash didn't hear that)

BM: (moans)

Flash: Ok now i'm gorssed out...

WW: Bruce!(Diana comes)

Flash feels like he's going to be sick he turns and leave. Just beofre the door shuts he hears a loud moan (Bruce comes)

Flash just zooms off to his monitor duty shift.

WW: I think...he...left...and...I don't think...were going to be...bothered again...so..

BM:So...what?

WW:You...want to...go again?

Bruce just gives Diana a smirk.

WW: I'll take that as a yes.

BM: But, first computor soundproof room.

Computor: Sound proof on

Bruce gets on top of her.

Diana flips him over

WW: I want to be on top this time.

Before Bruce could protest Diana starts to ride him.


	17. Father and Son sweetness

Father and Son sweetness

Diana was cooking dinner in Wayne Manor. It was a Friday night. Helena was hanging out with friends, Jay was on a date with Rose and Dick was on a date with Donna. Alfred was on vacation so; it was just Bruce and her home alone. Bruce was working on files in the batcave. Just then Diana heard the door open and slam shut. Diana walked to see what was going on. She saw Jay take off his Jacket and go up stair to his room without even saying a Hello that was unlike him. Diana ran upstairs to Jay's room and knocked.

Diana: Jay how was your date with Rose?

Jay: No offense but, I really don't want to talk about it.

Diana: May I come in

Jay: I really don't want to talk about it.

Diana: Want me to get your father?

No answer

Diana goes downstairs to the batcave. Sees Bruce sitting there working on the bat computer.

Bruce: Is dinner ready?

Diana: No but, guess who came home early from his date?

Bruce: Dick?

Diana: No Jay did he's upstairs in his room. He's upset but, he doesn't want to talk to me.

Bruce gets up and walks upstairs to Jay's room. He knocks.

Bruce: Jay its dad can I come in?

Jay: Yeah

Bruce opens the door to see his son lying on the bed. His face wasn't looking at him. Bruce walked to the other side of the bed. To see his son's hair in his eyes. Bruce sits on the bed and moved his son's hair out of his face. He saw his son lying there with bright red face and his eyes were red from crying.

Bruce: Sport what's wrong?

Jay: Rose broke up with me

Bruce: Why would she do that?

Jay: Because I wouldn't sleep with her.

Bruce: Really? Because you wouldn't have sex with her.

Jay: Yes

Bruce: You did do there right thing you know.

Jay: I know but, why does it hurt then.

Bruce: Because she was your first girlfriend you two were dating for two years.

Jay: I loved her I guess she didn't love me back.

Bruce: Well maybe she did and wanted to take it to the next level. Bu, she got mad at you when you didn't want to.

Jay: Maybe and

The door opened cutting off Jay. Diana walked in.

Diana: Jay someone here to see you.

Rose walks in

Rose: Jay I'm so sorry I should have asked you instead of…

Rose looked at Bruce then at Diana. Bruce pulled Diana out of the room. Then shut the door behind them.

Rose: Instead of pushing you down on the bed like I did, Can you forgive me?

Jay walked over to Rose inches away from her. Rose looks like she's ready to cry when he didn't answer. Jay pulls her into a kiss Rose Kiss him back with more force. Jay added force too. They pulled away from each other to breath.

Rose: Wow the was great

Jay: Same here I never kissed like that before

Rose: Me neither want to do it again.

Jay: Yes

They kissed again and didn't pull apart until they needed to breath.

Rose: So I'm taking it as a yes that you forgive me.

Jay: Yes, were still together right?

Rose: Differently

When this is going on upstairs…

Bruce pulled Diana into their room. Then shut the door and locked it.

Diana: I'm guessing when Jay and Rose talk it out was going to be having sex right.

Bruce just looked at her with his eyebrow crocked

Diana: I'll take that as a no

Bruce: Do you want to?

Diana: If I asked what do you think?

Bruce: Yes?

Diana gets up and jumps on Bruce then kisses him. They go into a full make out on the floor.

Meanwhile back in Jay's room…

Jay: My dad's going to kill me for this but, Rose would you like to take things to the next level?

Rose: I would say yes but, I don't want to get in trouble so, no

Jay: Alright…. Want to cuddle on my bed and watch a movie?

Rose: Sure got any popcorn?

Jay: Be right back.

Jay returns with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of pop.

Jay: I love you Rose

Rose: I love you too Jay.


	18. Baby's birth

Doctor: Push

Diana pushes

Bruce: Diana your doing great

Diana: Easy for you to say

Doctor: One more push

Diana screams at the top of her lungs. A little cry came as soon as Diana stops pushing. Diana sighed and leaned backwards.

Doctor: It's a baby girl!

Bruce: Di did you hear it's a girl.

Diana: A girl I knew it.

Doctor: Would you like to hold her?

Diana: Yes please

Doctor places the baby in Diana's arms.

Diana: She's beautiful

Bruce: Yes she is

Doctor: Ok I'll leave you three alone for a few minutes.

Doctor leaves

Diana: How about we name her after your mom?

Bruce: I don't know

Diana: How come?

Bruce: Martha's an old fashion name how about Mattie?

Diana: Martha full first name and Mattie as nick name?

Bruce: Perfect!

Diana: Middle name?

Bruce: How about your name?

Diana: Martha Diana Wayne?

Bruce: Yeah

Diana: It perfect just perfect.

Doctor comes in with a birth certificate.

Doctor: Alright what's her name?

Diana: Martha Diana Wayne

Bruce: M-a-r-t-h-a, D-i-a-n-a, W-a-y-n-e

Doctor: Alright

The doctor leaves and Bruce gets up to invite everybody in.

Clark: So, this is my god daughter?

Diana: Yes her name is Martha but, Mattie for short.

Clark: Hi Mattie

Wally: She so cute

Shayrea: she really is adorable

Helena comes in holding hands with Conner (Clark's son and her husband)

Helena: So this is my half sister?

Bruce: Yes her name is Mattie.

Conner: Nice to meet you Mattie.

Jay walks in with Rose

Jay: Hi sis finally decided to come out it's nice to meet you.

Dick: She's really cute. What's her name?

Diana: Martha but Mattie for short.

Jay: Welcome to the world little Mattie.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mattie grew up she had her mom's beauty, her dad smarts. Not to mention her mom's power and her dad's agility/endurance. Dick and Donna had a kid named Maria. Jay and Rose got married and had kids named Rossilynn and Troy. Helena married Conner Kent they had a son named him Alex. Mattie dated a few boys in high school only really fell in love with two of them. The Joker's son Jester. But then he turned to the evil side so that went downhill. Then she met Flash's and Linda's son Bart and they went head over heels for each other so in the end they got married. Bruce is always annoyed with his in-laws. (Clark, Wally, Slade, and The queen of the Amazons). They were going to live happley ever after till the end. Thee end

Author's note: Sad to see it go but, that means more time for more story. Just wanted to say Thank You to all my readers and Reviewer. This was my first story I ever posted. There only suppose to be one chapter not a whole thing. But, I guess that how things work. I have other stories I'm writing. JLU christmas is based off of this one pretty much but has a little twist (there's no Jay.) So again Thank You and see you in my other stories goodbye. :)

**Does anybody want me to do a some bloopers for this story**


End file.
